


Destined Chapter 9

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: It continues





	Destined Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Same as before

  
Author's notes: Same as before  


* * *

Destined Chapter 9

## Destined Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**2 WEEKS LATER: SERENITY**

River strokes Jayne's cheek with her thumb. 

"What's wrong darlin?" Jayne asks seeing her thoughtful expression 

"I get lost you find me right?" 

Jayne kisses her palm, "You know that." 

River stares at him, "Promise?" 

"Promise." Jayne settles beside her, "You OK darlin?" 

"Thinking." 

"Bout what?" 

River shrugs, "Everything." River snuggles against him her hand resting against his heart. 

"It's late. You should get to bed." 

"I am." 

"Know what I mean." 

River sighs heavily as she pulls away. 

Jayne watches as she sits up grabbing her nightgown and pulls it on. "River girl you OK?" 

River nods "Too many thoughts." 

Jayne stands opening the cover of the crawl space. He lifts River inside kissing her again. "See you in the morning." 

River grins, "Is morning silly." 

Jayne smiles "Guess your right. See you later?" 

River nods just as they hear a knock at the door. "Bye" 

"Sleep well." Jayne closes the cover and grabs his pants pulling them on and grabbing his boots and shirt. 

**NEXT MORNING**

"Simon" 

Simon looks up to see the companion in the doorway, "Inara. What can I do for you?" 

"We're going to Rialis. I know you, Book, and Kaylee are in charge of pick ups in town." 

"Leaving Jayne with River duty again, he is probably going to have a fit when he finds out." 

"Actually I was wondering if I could take River with me. See I have an old friend... a former companion who runs a dance school. I was thinking perhaps River would like to go with me." 

"Are you sure?" Simon asks. "I know she would love too but River can be a handful." 

"She's always well behaved with me." 

"It's fine with me." Simon agrees. "That is if she can behave." He adds 

Inara nods walking out of the infirmary going in search of River. She finds Mal standing on the catwalk looking down at the cargo bay. She follows his gaze to see River dancing. "She certainly loves to dance." 

"Mmm. Hard to believe that she's probably one of the most dangerous people livin when she's like that." 

"When do we land?" 

"Half an hour. What are you up too? Client?" 

"No visiting an old friend. Hopefully River will be coming with me." 

"What for?" Mal asks 

"There is a dance school there. I thought she would like to go. Simon said it was alright with him." 

"If you are takin her take Jayne as well." 

"Don't you have need for him?" 

"Jayne seems to be the only one who can keep track of her and keep her out of trouble." 

Inara looks at the mercenary who is sitting on a cargo box studiously ignoring River. 'Perhaps I can find out why he seems to be ignoring her.' 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER: TOWN**

River looks around with a grin enjoying the people talking and laughing the sounds of music. 

"Alright River, be good." Simon warns 

River nods absently, "You worry too much Simon." 

"Come on sweetie." Inara holds her hand out to River. 

River takes Inara's hand glancing at Jayne who is getting his final orders from Mal. 

"Have fun." Kaylee calls 

River grins at her friend 

"Jayne you also behave." Mal warns 

"I'm not a child." Jayne grumbles 

"Yes but you tend to find trouble just as bad." Mal points out 

Jayne grumbles silently as he follows Inara and River who is animatedly talking about dancing, 'Love hearin her so happy.' 

"Think this is a good idea?" Zo asks watching Jayne follow after the Companion and genius. 

"Inara will keep them both under control. She's the last one you want to piss off." Mal says with a snort. 

"Know from experience" Zo says walking away 

"You wound me Zo." 

"Good." 

"Man she's grumpy." Mal says to himself before following Zo. 

"River will be fine." Book assures Simon "Jayne and Inara will take care of her." 

"Let's just hope River doesn't do a dance not invented yet. That's why she was forced to stop dancing last time." 

"Inara and Jayne know that." Kaylee points out. "I'm sure they'll stop her before she does anything." 

"I hope so." 

"Jayne, please be on your best behavior." Inara requests as they enter the building. "Most of these girls are from very reclusive families." 

"Jayne will be good, right Jayne?" River looks at him 

Jayne silently groans seeing her big brown eyes looking at him pleadingly, "Best behavior. Promised Mal." Jayne says begrudgingly. 

"Mei-mei no dancing dances that don't exist." 

River nods "I know." 

"And Jayne whatever manners you have... use them. Don't swear. Don't flirt with the girls... most are children." Inara glares at the mercenary. "No playing with your knife or guns. I don't want you scaring the girls." 

Jayne sighs, "Better off bringin Wash." Jayne mutters 

"I agree with that but Mal insisted you come along." Inara says 

"Inara." A woman greets 

Inara looks up as a woman with greying brown hair joins them she releases River's hand, "Madame Trian." Inara smiles hugging the woman, "It is good to see you." 

"You as well." The woman looks at the other two guests. 

"This is River she's the dancer I told you about." Inara introduces 

"So you like to dance?" 

River nods enthusiastically feeling a little shy. 

"And this is Jayne... he's well..." Inara trails off 

"Jayne finds me when I'm lost." River says looks at Jayne 

"Full time job with you crazy girl." Jayne returns 

River sticks her tongue out at Jayne. 

"River" Inara sighs 

"How about I show you around?" Madame Trian suggests 

**SAME TIME: STORE**

"Simon, don't worry." Kaylee says seeing Simon's thoughtful expression "She'll be fine." 

"I hope so. I just worry when she is off with Jayne. You know how those two get." 

"They do tend to find trouble with each other." Book muses "But they do find a way out of it." 

"Yeah they should be fine... especially with Inara." 

**WHILE LATER: SCHOOL**

"So who is Jayne truly?" Madame Trian inquires as she and Inara have tea in a sitting room overlooking the dance hall where River is. She looks at the large man who is leaning against the wall his eyes scanning the room falling on the dark haired young woman beside him. 

Inara looks at Jayne, "He is... complicated." 

"A mercenary?" 

"For the most part." Inara admits taking a sip of her tea. 

"You are traveling with a rough group." Madame Trian states 

"They have become my family, even though the Captain and I have our differences." 

"And the girl? I know of the bulletin." 

Inara smiles at the sight of the dark haired girl who has joined the dancers, "River is very special. She has calmed down a lot since she arrived." 

"She seems to be a sweet girl." Madame Trian states. "And a quick study I see." 

"Oh she is. She's even managed to charm Jayne." 

"I saw how he looked at her. There is such devotion in him for such a little girl." 

"Mmm." Inara takes a sip of her tea, "I was wondering if I was the only one who saw that." She admits. "No one has seen how he looks at her or how she looks at him." Inara looks at Jayne who is staring at River. 

"Why?" 

"Her brother refuses to see her as an adult... same with the others. Its just because of all that happen she has a hard time explaining herself in a clear way so it sounds like she's a child." Inara takes a sip of her tea. 

"Is that why you brought them here?" 

"No. I knew River would enjoy this and I know it has been a while since she has been able to enjoy her passion for dancing. I do admit I wanted to see if anyone else could see it." 

"Have you informed the brother?" 

"No. He would have a fit, as would the Captain. River is very protected by everyone." Inara looks at River who is happily dancing. 

"And what are your feelings about this relationship?" Madame Trian asks 

Inara tilts her head thoughtfully, "As long as they are both happy... it is none of my concern. I really don't think Jayne would willingly hurt her, not after all that has happened. He is fiercely protective of the things he cares about; you should see how he reacts when anyone touches his beloved guns... or when someone has insulted Kaylee. I believe he will do what he has to do to protect River if he does care for as much as I believe." 

"She is an incredible dancer." Madame Trian states as she watches the girl dance. 

"She dances whenever she's able." 

Jayne leans against the wall his eyes on River, 'She's so beautiful.' 

**HOUR LATER**

Inara watches as River stops dancing and stands in the middle of the room looking lost, "Oh no." 

"What is it?" 

"Whatever it is it isn't good." Inara hurries out of the room her friend right behind. 

Seeing River's expression Jayne strides onto the floor just as River drops to the floor. "River" he crouches before her. "Baby what is it?" 

"Two by two hands of blue." 

"Gorram" Jayne picks her up just as Inara enters "we need to leave." 

"What is it?" 

"Two by two hands of blue." River mumbles her voice shaky. "Two by two" she covers her ears with her hands "taking me back." 

Inara looks at her friend, "Is there a back way out of here?" 

"Yes. Come on." 

Inara and Jayne follow the woman out as River's whimpers become louder and more insistent as she clings to Jayne. As they reach the basement Madame Trian opens a door, "This leads to the woods." 

"Two by two" River's cries get louder. 

"Inara go back to Serenity. I will figure out a way to get River back there." 

"There's a cabin deep in the woods you can stay there until you figure out how to get back." Madame Trian informs them. 

"We should stay for a while. Tell Mal to take Serenity up. We can hole up for a few days." 

"Taking me back. Dark." River whimpers "The threads breaking... I don't want them to break." 

"Mei-mei you'll be fine. Jayne will take care of you." Inara looks at Jayne firmly. 

"Better get Simon and the others and leave fast." Jayne ducks into the door. 

"You better go Inara." Madame Trian states 

Inara nods 

"Jayne I wanna go home." River whimpers. "Go back to Peace." 

"We can't. Not right away. I promise we'll go home soon." He sets River on her feet taking her hand they run down the tunnel. River drops to the ground. "Baby we have to go." 

"Jayne." 

"It's going to be fine." Jayne picks her up. 

River wraps her arms and legs around him. "Jayne, I want to go home. I want Simon." 

"Soon I promise." Jayne continues down the tunnel. 

**TOWN**

"Mal" Inara hurries up to Malcolm as he talks to a couple men. 

"Inara" Mal says calmly "where are the others?" 

"Time to go. Business here needs to be concluded" 

"I'm in the middle of business here." 

"We're about to have visitors we don't want." 

"Ahh" Mal nods "sorry gentlemen." He walks away "And where is our wayward mercenary and the little witch?" 

"They'll be fine. Jayne suggested we leave the planet for a while. He's going to take care of River for a while." 

"Why didn't you bring her?" 

"She was freaking out saying two by two hands of blue." 

"Gorram." Mal and Inara hurry through the crowd. "Where are they?" 

"Madame Trian has a place deep in the woods. Hopefully Jayne will be able to get River there." 

**TUNNEL**

Jayne sets River down who immediately protests clinging to him. "Just have to check outside darlin." He says gently as he wipes at her tears. 

River nods sniffling. 

Jayne kisses her forehead then steps out of the tunnel looking around relieved to feel and see no one. 

River closes her eyes tears falling, "Can't go back" she rocks 

Jayne returns to find River digging her fingers in her hair obviously in a panic, "It's safe." 

"They're going to take me back." River whispers panicked 

"They ain't takin you crazy girl. Now come on." He pulls her to her feet. 

**STORE**

"Inara. Where is River?" Simon asks 

"We need to go doc... now." Mal says 

"Why?" Kaylee asks 

"We'll talk about it on Serenity little Kaylee." Mal says firmly. 

"Where's my sister?" 

"She's safe. I'll explain." Inara promises 

The group hurries out of the store. 

**WOODS**

River drops on the ground her hands going to her ears, "Jayne, I hurt. My head... full... pain." 

Jayne crouches before her, "Gonna be fine baby. Look at me." 

River sobs, "It hurts Jayne. Make it stop!" 

"Baby we have to keep going." 

"I can't. It hurts so much." 

Jayne picks her up "It's going to be OK." 

"I can't stop it Jayne. Make it stop" She buries her face in his neck, "The screaming... the pain." 

"Shh" 

**WHILE LATER: SERENITY**

"We can't just leave them here!" Simon argues 

"We have no choice. Jayne will take care of her. Once we're sure the Alliance is gone... we'll come back." Mal returns "Wash let's go." 

"Jayne will take care of her." Inara assures 

"He better." Simon mutters 

**HOUR LATER**

Jayne sighs in relief seeing a cabin, "Better be it." He carries River up to the door and opens it. He looks around the cabin surprised at its sparseness. "Former companion owns this?" He snorts closing the door and moves to set River down when she screams tightening her arms around him. "Shh" 

"Stop it Jayne. Stop the screaming." 

"I can't." Jayne sits on the couch. 

"Hurts so much" she buries her face in his neck tears falling. 

"Oh River girl." He rocks her 

"My threads are breaking." 

**SERENITY**

"I don't like this." Simon states. "We shouldn't have left them there." 

"We'll go back as soon as we know if their gone." 

"I'll call Madame Trian tomorrow Simon." Inara promises 

Simon sighs "I hope they don't find her before then because if they do..." 

"Simon she'll be fine. Jayne will take good care of her." 

"I have no choice but to trust he will." 

**PLANET**

Jayne watches River mumble panicked "River you need to focus." 

"Gonna take me back to the room. Lock away Princess. No more Jayne. No more Simon. Make me hurt. No more soul. No more heart. Screaming in head. Doctors hurt." She babbles "Leaving Jayne. Can't feel. Pain only. River lost... no more River." She gasps her body shaking in pain. "Take me from Jayne. Make Simon hurt again. Simon hurt River hurt. Rip me apart... mess up the puzzle." 

"River baby look at me." Jayne says trying to stem his own panic as he feels her slip away. He takes her face between his hands her eyes darting around. "Crazy girl look at me." He sighs in relief as she looks at him her eyes filled with pain. "I ain't lettin them take you. Your mine River girl... member?" 

"River belongs with Jayne. Jayne belongs with River." River whispers 

"Right. You get lost I look for you." 

"I'm lost Jayne... please find me." 

"Baby you ain't lost your right here with me." He kisses her gently. 

River moans deepening the kiss, "Make the pain stop." She whispers pressing her body against his. 

**SERENITY**

Kaylee sits beside Simon on the catwalk. "Simon" 

"She's all I have left." 

"You have your parents." Kaylee says 

Simon shakes his head, "They disowned me; to save themselves the embarrassment of me wanting to protect River from the Alliance. Even if they hadn't disowned I wouldn't go back... not after what they allowed to happen." 

"Jayne will take care of her Simon. I know he ain't always nice but he's very protective." 

"Kaylee... they sold her. I don't know if River knows. She probably does and doesn't want me to know." 

"They sold her?" 

Simon nods "Mainly Mother was behind it. As River grew up Mother saw her as an embarrassment; correcting teachers and adults, outdoing everyone. I don't know if Father knew everything but Mother was the one who insisted on the Academy. He was always proud of River... even if she was correcting him... and being silly out in public." 

"How do you know that?" 

"One morning I came home early from a three shift... I heard Mother talking to someone. She said she was glad they gave her the money but she would have handed River over anyway. I can't take River back... especially knowing how Mother feels about her." 

Kaylee squeezes his hand, "Good thing you found us." 

Simon takes a deep breath, "Think Jayne can handle her?" 

"Yeah he's grumpy sometimes but he's good at what he does." 

**CABIN**

Jayne looks at River who is lying beneath him on the floor her legs wrapped around him. He gently wipes at the tears that have stained her face, 'She's mine. I ain't lettin them take her from me.' 

River lies there, 'My body won't be for my Jayne. My body...' her thoughts trail off as she feels a sudden change in her own body. Her eyes fly open in realization and stares at Jayne a feeling of awe and apprehension hitting her as the implications of what she felt hits her. She lifts her hand to his face, 'Can't tell him. He will die in the process.' "They are coming." 

"I'll kill em." Jayne shrugs "Ain't lettin them take you." He moves off her straightening his clothes 

River sits up hugging herself, "You love me." She says awed by the suddenly strong emotion. 

"I told you stay out of my head." Jayne warns watching her warily. 

River stands "But you do Jayne. You are no longer confused. Not arguing it." She rests her hand over his heart. "Feel it." 

"I don't" 

"You do... you love me like I love you." 

Jayne feels his heart pound under her admission, "River" 

"Say it once... before they take me back to the dark." She takes his face between his hands, "Say it please." 

Jayne closes his eyes, "I love you girl. Ain't sure when it happened but it did." 

River gasps, "Gonna take me." 

"They ain't. I won't let em. You belong with me." Jayne argues pulling River close, "I'll figure somethin out babe. How much time do we have?" 

"I feel pain again... rage... so many emotions." She clings to him, "It hurts again." 

"It's gonna be fine baby girl." He strokes her hair. 

'I wish it was.' River closes her eyes tears falling. "It's leaving me Jayne." 

"What is?" 

"It's unraveling; the threads. Soon I will be gone. No more River." 

"Always a River." Jayne kisses her head 

**LATE THAT NIGHT: CABIN**

River screams shots ringing out around her as she curls into Jayne. Her tears fall even more as she feels a bullet enter Jayne's chest. "JAYNE" she screams as he falls over. "No" she rolls him to his back. She looks at the wound pressing her hand to it. "Jayne" she buries her face in his neck feeling the blood soak through her clothes. "Jayne." 'He's unconscious but alive. Can't let them hurt him.' River looks at the man standing beside them then back at Jayne who is barely breathing, "You will live if you stay... die if you move." She whispers tears falling struggling against the man trying to pull her to her feet. She leans in kissing his cheek, "I'm lost Jayne... find me. Find us." She whispers then allows the man to yank her to her feet. 

Through his pained haze Jayne hears River crying his name and Simon's. 'River' 

**WHILE LATER: SERENITY**

"Alliance ship just left atmo." Wash calls over the intercom. 

"I will wave Madame Trian and see if she can reach them." Inara assures Simon before walking out of the room. 

**HOUR LATER: SERENITY**

Inara enters the infirmary where Simon is trying to keep busy by doing inventory. 

"She's back with them." Simon says without turning around. 

"Jayne put up a fight. Madame Trian found him unconscious with three men dead. She took him back to the school. He has a gun shot to the chest and lost a lot of blood. He fought hard to keep her." 

"But didn't." Simon says bitterly. 

"Hey now Doc one thing can't be said about Jayne that he gives up easy." Mal says joining the conversation. "We'll pick up Jayne then go look for River." 

Simon looks at Mal surprised, "After last time I thought you would have left her." 

"I know Jayne well enough to know that once he's back here he's going to push lookin for River." 

"Why? He hates River." Simon says bitterly 

"Jayne doesn't like to lose." Mal says walking away. 

Inara regards Simon, "Despite what you think... Jayne underneath his bluster cares about River." 

"Yet he calls her names." 

"She calls him names." Inara points out. "They like bothering each other. Don't blame Jayne for what happened. He fought hard to protect her." Inara walks away. 

Simon sighs 'She's right.' 

**COUPLE HOURS LATER: SCHOOL**

Jayne stirs opening his eyes to find Inara beside his bed. "'nara where's River?" 

"Alliance ship left about five hours ago." Inara answers 

Jayne starts sitting up grimacing at the pain. 

"Jayne your pretty shot up." Inara protests "Mal ordered you to stay in bed for at least a day." 

"Ain't stayin promised her I wouldn't let them take her." 

"It wasn't your fault Jayne." Inara says gently. 

"She's my responsibility." 

"Think Simon would argue that." Inara points out. 

"How mad is Mal?" 

"He isn't. Neither is Simon really. Kaylee's in tears worrying about both of you... I think she's mostly worried about Simon." 

"I ain't lettin them keep her." Jayne says coldly. 

"I wouldn't expect you too." Inara smiles "Jayne... do you love her?" 

Jayne looks at the Companion startled, "No!" He denies hotly. 'YES' 

Inara lifts her brow 

Jayne looks away and sets his jaw nodding. 

"How long have you two been seeing each other?" 

Jayne fidgets with the blanket, "Since the caves. I knew Mal and Doc would take turns rippin out my insides if they knew." 

"They do tend to treat her like a child. I guess we all do at times." 

"She hates it but she gets it." 

"You two managed to keep this a secret pretty well." 

Jayne shrugs "No choice. Mal already threatened me with the airlock if I touched her." He looks at the Companion, "How did you figure it out?" 

"I have seen you stare at her when no ones around. Plus add in the fighting and ignoring each other is less than normal... I'm a little surprised the others haven't noticed. But you two have kept it pretty quiet." 

"I ain't tellin them." Jayne says stubbornly. "I ain't lettin Mal kick me off Serenity fore I get her back." 

"I won't tell." Inara promises "But if you hurt her Jayne... you will be dealing with me as well." 

"Think you should be tellin River that... she's the one likely to do me harm." 

Inara chuckles "Good point. She does have a tendency to hurt you." 

"She's mine. Ain't lettin them keep her." Jayne says stubbornly. 

Inara nods "I know. First, you need to get better. You won't be able to look for her if you're injured." She squeezes his arm. "Get some rest... and Jayne if you try to get out of bed I will tie you down." She warns 

"Oh really?" 

Inara rolls her eyes "Funny. Get some rest." She walks out of the room. 

'I'll get her back. River girl is mine. Ain't lettin them keep her.' 

**SAME TIME: SHIP**

River curls up tight, 'Find me Jayne. I need you.' She covers her ears with her hands whimpering, 'Have to keep some sanity. Can't let them take it. Not theirs to take.' 

**NEXT DAY: SERENITY**

Jayne enters his room escaping the excitement of Kaylee... and the loss of his River. 'Can't deal with Doc right now.' He runs his hands over his face sighing heavily. 'Room feels empty without River.' He smiles faintly when he sees a little origami bird River had folded the last night they spent in his room. 

  * "What are you doin darlin?" Jayne asks as he sees River folding a piece of paper. 



River smiles at him briefly then looks back at her work, "Making you something." 

Jayne watches her work as she folds the paper into what he soon realizes is a bird. 

"Here." River smiles handing him the bird. 

"Very pretty. How did you learn this?" 

River taps her head, "I know lots just buried in here." 

Jayne smiles "That there is crazy girl." 

"Hey" River smacks him on the chest. 

Jayne sets the bird on the shelf, "Like your craziness... grew on me." 

"Did?" 

"Ain't sure how but did." Jayne tickles her. 

River giggles 

Jayne shifts rolling her under him kissing her. * 

Jayne returns the bird to the shelf, 'Gonna get her back. Take out anyone I have too to get her back. When I get her back I'm going to keep her safe no matter what.' He winces feeling the tightness in his chest from the bandages, 'No River to kiss it.' He smiles remembering the week before. 

  * "Stupid" Jayne mumbles obscenities under his breath as he climbs down the stairs to his room. He finds River sitting on his bed, "Baby girl what are you doin here?" He asks looking for a bandage. 



"Simon won't look for me here." 

"Doc thinkin needles again?" Jayne asks finding a clean bandage. 

River shakes her head, "Stifling me." She stands taking the bandage from Jayne she inspects the scratches on his knuckles. 

"They ain't deep, baby. Already cleaned it." 

River nods gently wrapping his knuckles pressing her lips to the bandage. "Hurt?" 

Jayne swallows heavily shaking his head, "Just right." * 

Jayne runs his hand over his face his mind flashing back to another conversation they had. 

  * "Did you know wolves mate for life?" River muses thoughtfully as she and Jayne sit on his bed. "I wonder why people don't." 



"Suppose people don't like thinkin long term." 

"Would you Jayne?" 

"Would I what?" 

River turns her upper body to look at him tilting her head, "Be a wolf." 

"Ain't thought about it." Jayne shrugs 

"Why?" 

"Not sure. Suppose I'm one who ain't likin thinkin long term." 

River snuggles against him tucking her head under his chin her hand snaking up his shirt resting against his heart. "Be a good wolf." 

"Think?" 

"Uh huh. Wolves are strong and protective." River mumbles "One day you'll think about it." 

Jayne holds her as she drifts off to sleep in his arms. 'One day.' * 

'When I get her back I'll think about it. She's my responsibility... and I'm gonna get her back.' He sets his jaw, 'And fuck anyone who stands in my way.' 

**TBC...**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Destined Chapter 9**   
Series Name:   **Destined**   
Author:   **Inquisitive1**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **24k**  |  **10/31/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, River   
Summary:  It continues   
Notes:  Same as before   
  



End file.
